Behind the Scenes
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Danny and Sam give you a behind the scenes tour of the set of Danny Phantom. Full of juicy secrets, hillarious outtaks, and Mr. Lancer's hidden passion for ballet dancing. Rated for DannySam fluff.
1. Morning Ritual

Attention! This is a new story!

* * *

The day has come, what day do you ask? Monday of course, otherwise known as Painful Overload Day but that's another story. On this Monday the first thing your mind's eye will see in the story are some trailers. We focus on one in particular, a normal looking trailer. Upon closer inspection we see that there is a star on the door with "Danny and Sam" written on it. Now let's see what the inside is like.

Upon entering we come to a small living room if you could call it that. The walls and floor were blue and there was a gothic looking sofa, as well as a small television. Various articles of clothing littered the floor, showing that the residents are not very tidy people. Or the trailer is so small they have no extra space but the floor. Behind a door within this den there lies the bedroom. While the outside seemed to be a clash of blue and gothic sofa it appears that the trailer's female resident had won hear. The walls were black, the floor was purple. There was blue nightstand with various pictures of Danny, Sam and Tucker and a broken alarm clock. Danny's method of ecto-blasting it just doesn't work.

The final feature of the bedroom was of course the bed itself; large enough for two, with purple sheets, a spider web frame and blue pillows. Their interior decorating shows why they have so few visitors. Within the bed were two sleeping figures, one male and one female. If you haven't guessed by now they are Danny Fenton/Phantom and Sam Manson. The pair were hugging in their sleep, awe how cute. Let's wake them up! Then using my author powers I made a giant air horn noise. "AHHH! THE ANSWER IS 42! ROAST BEEF TAG!" Sam screamed after being so rudely interrupted from dreaming she was the prettiest, pinkest, princess in all the land. She then noticed the camera which is our current point of view. "Oh, yeah, today's the day of the behind the scenes tour." The Goth said to herself. She then began to gently poke the other sleeper in the bed. "Danny, get up. Today's the day." She told him. "Five more minutes Mommy." He replied, half asleep. Sam faced the camera "He's like this every morning. Well uh, welcome to the behind the scenes tour of the set of Danny Phantom and I guess we'll start with Danny and my self's morning ritual." She then got out of bed and went over to the side Danny was sleeping on. "This is the only way I've found that successfully wakes him up in the morning. A nice cold shower..." She had an evil grin as she said this.

Grabbing him by the arms, Sam dragged the unfortunate halfa out of bed. Just before he was completely out of the bed she turned to the camera. "You might want to look away, last night Danny and I were, um how can I put this? He isn't wearing anything." In respect for the halfa let us now focus on the nice sock on the floor. Ooo! Is that a half-eaten sandwich on the dresser? Now that we have given them ample time lets see what's going on in the bathroom.

Due to this being a trailer the bathroom was very small, a sink, toilet and bathtub shower combination. Sam had turned on the water in the bathtub shower and put it on "Extra Cold." She then chuckled to herself and pushed the "halfa" (teehee) asleep Danny inside. "3, 2, 1." Sam covered her ears. "AHHHHHHH! COOOOLLLLLDDDD!" Danny howled, now fully awake and freezing. Then he noticed the camera and seemed very nervous. Mainly because he was naked. "Sam, why is there a camera in our bathroom?" He asked. "Don't you remember? Today's the behind the scenes tour day. I'm showing the audience our morning ritual." But Sam was brushing her teeth at the moment so she sounded like "Doof yog reegmer? Tagoy's fa before fa sfences four kay." Danny looked in aw. "I didn't know you spoke Italian Sam!" She looked at him. "And you do?" again this came out "Sand gu fu?" Danny told her. "Sorry, I don't speak Italian."

Our half dead friend then got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "All yours Sammy." He then winked at the camera. Using Danny to censor herself, Sam took off her nightgown and got in. "3, 2, 1" Danny said. "AHHHHHH! COOOOLLLLDDD!" Sam screeched. This caused the ghost boy responsible to burst out laughing. A few minutes later after a game of whip Danny with a towel for tricking Sam the two of them got dressed in their usual attire.

In another part of the trailer branching off from the living room was a small kitchen with a refrigerator, a stove, some cabinets, a sink, a microwave, and a small blue table with black spider web style chairs. Danny had sat down in one and Sam was at the counter fixing breakfast to make amends for her cold shower trick earlier. "What are you making?" Danny asked her. "Your favorite. Tofu Flakes Cereal with Soy Milk." She answered. "That's not my favorite! In fact I hate tofu flakes cereal with soy milk." Danny replied. "They have to be your favorite since they're the only things I ever make for breakfast." Sam said. She then put two bowls of said breakfast on the table and sat down.

"Eat up honey." Sam said. Danny pushed the bowl away from him. "Its awful." He told Sam. "No, it's delicious. See." She then took a bite of the cereal and it appeared as if she was going to throw up. Finally Sam forced the food down. Obviously Danny wasn't convinced. "There's no way I'm eating that." Danny firmly said. "That's what you think." Sam then grabbed him, slapped a pair of ghost-proofs handcuffs on him and force fed Danny the awful cereal. "There, wasn't that delicious?" Sam asked him upon finishing the force-feeding. Instead of replying Danny made gagging noises and his face looked rather green.

With breakfast finished it was time to begin the tour. Danny had recovered from the cereal incident and was talking with Sam in private, but their voices were so loud we could here the gist of it. "Are you trying to make me a full ghost!?" "No, I just wanted some appreciation. I hate being the housewife figure." "Then don't offer to make me breakfast." "But I love making you breakfast." "Why?" "I don't know. I guess I like cooking." "No, you're just in love with me." "You've got that right." After that nothing else was said and for a good fifteen minutes kissing noises could be heard. Finally the two walked out. Danny had purple lipstick smeared over his lips and Sam adjusted her skirt as if something had happened to it, likely caused by the halfa.

"Lovebirds." Tucker said through a conveniently placed window. Both Danny and Sam then yelled at the top of their lungs "WE'RE NOT LOVERBIRDS!" and then Sam added. "We prefer the terms: lovers, couple, partners, or soul mates." Danny added "But NOT LOVEBIRDS!" You see Danny and Sam have come to hate the term with a passion. Likely do to all the times they've been called that on the show only to deny it.

Danny and Sam then faced the camera. "Okay people, now its time for the tour of the set of "Danny Phantom" while the cameras aren't rolling." Danny said. "You'll find juicy secrets, hilarious outtakes, Mr. Lancer's hidden passion for ballet dancing and more!" Sam added. But that's all next chapter. Bye bye.


	2. Ooo Drama!

Thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter 2! (Warning: This is very borderline K+ to T, I wouldn't have put some if this stuff in there if show's like Desperate Housewives (which I don't watch) and movies like Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer could get away with a PG rating).

* * *

"Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. And this is my significant other, Sam." The two waved at the camera. "I know you all have wanted to know about the things we promised in the first chapter. First let's see some funny clips of what goes on while the cameras aren't rolling." Sam said. Danny then added "One time me, Sam and Tucker had a burp the alphabet contest." "It's Sam, Tucker _and I_." Sam corrected him. "Whatever just roll the clip." Danny announced.

Clip------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting at a table covered in soda cans. "Okay, whoever burps the entire alphabet wins." Danny explained. "What do we win?" Tucker asked. "Darn, I forgot to think of the prize." Danny looked pretty frustrated. "This is so childish. Why am I even doing this anyway?" Sam complained. "I know! The prize is the winner gets the others to be his slaves for the rest of the day." Danny told them. "_Him_?" Sam asked. "Yeah, girls don't burp. There's no chance you can win." Tucker said. "Oh, I'll show you that girls can so burp." Sam then picked up a can of soda and drank it all in one gulp. She then let out a really loud burp that sounded vaguely like an "A".

30 minutes later the contest had ended. "X, Y, Z." The winner just finished burping. Danny had forfeited after M due to his small bladder and Tucker had gotten sick from all the soda after T. They both stared in awe at Sam. "Now I see why guys like burping. Its fun! Let's go again!" The victor yelled. Danny and Tucker simply passed out.

End Clip-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A great victory for women's burping rights was won that day." Sam told the viewers, reminiscing. "Yeah, and a great amount of chores and meaningless slave labor was won by me and Tucker." Danny complained. "For the last time its Tucker and _I_. And besides you liked being my slave **a lot** if I remember correctly." She then raised her eyebrows at Danny. "Only after Tucker left and you made us do all that meaningless slave labor. I mean, how does raising Titanic help anyone?" Danny countered.

Tucker than walked up with bags under his eyes and looking pretty tired. "Hey guys." He barely managed to mumble. "Tucker what happened to you? Did you not get enough sleep last nigh?" Danny asked. "You bet I didn't. You and Sam kept me up half the night yelling "OH SAM!" or "YES, DANNY, YES!" or "I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" sound proof your trailer!" Tucker complained. Danny and Sam blushed. "We're sorry Tucker. It won't happen again." Danny and Sam apologized to him. Techno Geek Guy (hehe greatest nickname ever!) then noticed the camera and an evil smile formed on his face. "You guys think Danny and Sam are so perfect and that I'm the only one capable of comedic relief? Then check out these clips!"

Outtake "Beauty Marked"----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, ACTION!" Butch Hartman yelled. They were filming the part where Sam swings from the chandelier in Prince Aragon's castle. Unfortunately the hem of Sam's dress got caught on said furnishing, leaving her suspended in midair. "This won't end well." Sam told herself. Unable to hold the weight, Sam's dress broke and shell fell on the banquet table… in her underwear. Everyone started laughing except for Butch who kept yelling "CUT!" and Danny who wolf-whistled at her. Sam's face turned a shade of red never seen before by human eyes.

End Outtake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker was still laughing. "I never would have guessed you wear boxers with little skulls on them! HAHAHA!" (She actually does. Someone on posted a screen shot from that very episode showing the incriminating evidence.) Sam's face had once again resumed the shade of red it was during the outtake. "And did you ever wonder why it took so long to for season three to come out? See this clip!" Tucker added.

Outtake "Beauty Marked again"---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were now filming the scene where Prince Aragon and Princess Dora battle as dragons. Mainly because Sam's dress was still attached to the chandelier. Aragon tired to turn into a dragon but nothing happened. "Cut! Aragon what's wrong?" Mr. Hartman asked. "Oh I just can't get angry enough to turn into a dragon. I'm just not in to the part." Aragon said solemnly. "Can we film another scene while I get in character?" He asked. "No. The only other one we haven't filmed is the "Sam gone wild" one for obvious reasons." Butch replied. He then motioned to the banquet hall set.

Sam was desperately tiring to cover herself while Danny had flown up to the chandelier and was trying to get her dress back. But he was using the hand wearing the knight's glove and he wasn't good at using it. So every time the halfa made a grab for it the dress slipped out of his hand. Frustrated Danny grabbed the dress with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. The entire chandelier fell off and crashed onto the banquet table, the collision then flung Sam into the air. She crashed into Danny shocking him out of ghost mode and the two fell at 50 miles per hour and eventually crashed into the ruins of the chandelier. It was quiet except for Butch's screams for a medic.

End of Outtake-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny and Sam were in the hospital for a long time. Thankfully we had filmed all the other episodes of season two before then and we used special effects and stunt doubles for that scene." Tucker concluded. Danny looked miserable; he was remembering what had happened after the crash…

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny awoke to find himself in a hospital, there were bandages over a good deal of him and his left arm was in a sling, he was also sore all over. Danny looked over to his right and saw that Sam was in the bed next to his. She looked twice as bad. There were casts on all of her limbs and Sam's head had been covered almost entirely with bandages; only her face was exposed. "Sam…" Danny managed to croak out. "Yeah?" She replied, her voice sounded even worse. "Why are you so banged up compared to me?" He asked. "I broke your fall stupid. I got crushed between a 140 pound halfa and a chandelier with an impact speed of 50 miles per hour."

The doctor came in and looked at Danny. "Ah Mr. Fenton. It's good to see you're awake. You made it out with minimal injuries. A broken arm, a gash from a piece of glass, some heavy bruising. Now your friend here…" he motioned to Sam. "Is lucky to be alive. She suffered head trauma, all of her limbs were broken in multiple places, she was nearly impaled by a jagged piece of metal as well as internal bleeding, nerve damage, and server bruising. It would have been very different had you been the one breaking _her_ fall." Danny looked mortified. "Sam! I'm so sorry!" He told her. But Sam wasn't moving. "No, no!" He yelled. "Relax, she's just sleeping. The painkillers we gave her cause extreme drowsiness." Danny sighed in relief and drifted off to sleep.

End flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime Danny was nearly in tears from his memory. "I was such and idiot!" He yelled and the grabbed on to Sam before bursting into tears. "Danny, it was an accident. And besides you didn't cause any lasting harm to anyone." This didn't calm him down at all. "How can you say that?!" He lifted up his shirt to show a large scar which still hurt from time to time. "And you've walked with a limp ever since!" He yelled at Sam. "Only once and a while. The doctor said it might go away." She attempted to comfort him with. "I nearly killed you! Sam, you had 400 stitches! My arm still doesn't move as good as it should! You've got metal femur!" He sobbed. "Yeah, it is a problem when a travel. Stupid metal detectors." She tried to cheer him up with.

Danny just continued sobbing all over Sam. She stroked his back and whispered "Okay Danny. Let it all out. Sammy's here for you." But as she said this her eyes began to well up with tears too. "Why are you crying?" Tucker asked. "Danny's crying so much he's making me sad!" Sam said between sobs. Tucker then joined the hug. "Its okay guys." He tried consoling them with. "That's easy for you to say! You didn't pile drive your soul mate into a broken chandelier at 50 miles per hour!" Danny yelled at him. Tucker gave up and left seeing there was nothing he could do, this was between Danny and Sam. Finally the two stopped crying, the tear ducts had run dry. Then they just hugged each other and shivered due to their tear drenched shirts.

* * *

Well there's my attempt at some drama. I just had to put it in their. But don't worry, Danny and Sam will be feeling better for the next chapter. Right guys?

Danny: (Blows nose) Right, I think.

Sam: (Wipes eye) Do we have too?

Yes you do. Oh and Cute in Purple this story isn't set during or after any particular episode but according to Tucker they already made season three.

Tucker: Yep. The lovebirds really had fun with that one. Butch had use a crowbar during some of the kissing scenes to keep it G rated. Hehe.

D&S: WE'RE NOT LOVERBIRDS!

Sam: Please refer to chapter one for appropriate terms to call us.


	3. Embarrassing Secrets About Danny and Sam

You guys are too much. I had know idea this story would be so popular.

* * *

Sam didn't look the best. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her makeup had been ruined so now it was gone. "Hello again, as you know I'm Sam Manson. And over there is Danny Fenton/Phantom AKA my eternal love. Sorry about earlier, Danny and his hero complex. Anyway here's Danny. I'm going to change out of these tear soaked clothes." Danny looked about the same as Sam did except for the makeup part. He was definitely feeling better. "Well um, like Sam said sorry about earlier. Now that Sam's gone I can show you some pretty funny things I know about her." Danny told us.

"You all know Sam loves Gummy Bats but I don't think you know just how far her love for them went. Roll clip!"

Clip------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walked up upon the stage. Behind her was a sign that said "Gummy Bats Anonymous" She then took the microphone and spoke into it. "Hello, my name is Sam and I have a gummy bat problem." The other people there then said "Hello Sam."

End Clip-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny chuckled to himself. "Oh and did you know she talks in her sleep? Sam (snicker) keeps having this reoccurring dream about being a pretty (snicker) pink princess. AHAHAHAHA!" He was now rolling on the floor laughing. Unknown to him Sam stood beside him, glaring. "AHAHAHA…ha…ha…hehe…. Hey Sam." Danny stammered. She just continued to glare at him. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked. "Someone's sleeping on the couch the rest of the month and it's not me." Sam replied. She then turned to the camera. "Okay Danny, two can play at that game. Did you know that Danny still sleeps with a teddy bear?" Danny gasped. "You said Mr. Snugglekins was our little secret!" He accused. Sam just smirked at him.

While Danny and Sam continued to yell out embarrassing secrets about each other Tucker came up to the camera. "Hey, want to see something really funny?" He asked. "Then check this out!" Tucker then motioned to a slightly opened door; otherwise know as Mr. Lancer's dressing room. Inside he was in a tutu and doing a complicate ballet dance. "I'm so pretty, ooh so pretty." Lancer sang to himself. Freaked out, Tucker then looked to the camera again. "By funny I meant creepy."

Meanwhile Danny and Sam were still revealing all kinds of embarrassing secrets about themselves. "Sam has a pink thong!" Danny yelled in a sing song voice. "Danny kisses his pillow!" Sam yelled in the same sing song voice. "Sam is a closet Hanna Montana fan girl!" Danny continued. "Okay you've crossed the line mister!" She then tackled poor Danny. Tucker once again walked up to the camera. "I know they seem to fight a lot but they really do love each other. Like this outtake shows." He explained.

Outtake "Urban Jungle"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The studio was set; Undergrowth was on a coffee break so it had been decided that the scene where "plant girl" emerged from the flowery thing would be the one to start with. Danny was pretty nervous. Sam hadn't let him see the outfit, claiming they would never get the scene done if he knew what it looked like. They began filming; Sam emerged from the flower. "Danny, rule with me." She said in the most seductive voice she could muster. "Danny? Hello. Earth to Danny." Sam told him in her normal voice. She waved her hand in front of the halfa. Danny just stood there drooling. "Oh come on!" Butch complained. Danny finally snapped out of it, only to lunge onto Sam and start kissing her. Regretfully Sam pushed him away. "Whoa there Danny! Save that for tonight." She told him while holding the amorous ghost boy back. "I can't help it, you're just so beautiful." Danny said. Sam blushed at his remark. "Awe, come here you!" She then grabbed him and the two fell off stage. Mr. Hartman sighed. "CUT!"

End outtake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way through the clip Danny and Sam had started kissing. Since I doubt they'll show us anything in this state lets check back next chapter.

* * *

I know it was short but I'm running out of ideas. So please give me some suggestions so I can keep this going as long as possible. Also Sam's gummy bat addiction will be made into its own story, likely to be posted in the Random Zone. 


	4. Vlad gets Hurt

Another chapter of doom! Updates from me are going to decrease again as I'm going to try and get my character on World of Warcraft to level 70 in time for Blizzcon. It's going to be awesome! Anyway here's the next chapter.

* * *

Danny and Sam were sitting on a bench unknowing that the camera had recently re-appeared. Sam was drinking a tomato soup in a cup thingy (I love those things) and Danny was reading her diary for laughs as they were trying to get over the previous embarrassing secrets part by laughing at themselves. "Dear diary, I want to be Hanna Montana's friend sooooooo bad." He read aloud. The both of them started giggling at it. Sam noticed the camera was on and spit out the creamy tomato soup… all over Danny. "What was that for!?" The annoyed and soup drenched halfa asked. Sam merely pointed to the camera. "Uhh, while we freak out about who knows how many of our personal secrets we just revealed why don't you watch this clip?" Sam suggested.

Clip "Truth or Dare"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam and Tucker were playing truth or dare do to extreme boredom. Right now it was Tucker's turn. "Hmm, let's see. Sam… I dare you to… flash Danny!" He challenged. Sam looked unfazed. "Come on Tucker. Dare me to do something I don't do on a regular basis." Tucker's eyes widened in shock at her answer, he then quickly stammered "Okay I'm too scared to dare you every again. Someone dare me!" Techno Geek Man was clearly fearful that another dare would only cause Sam to say something even worse about her and Danny's private affairs.

Danny then got a mischievous look on his face. "Tucker I dare you to do the Napoleon Dynamite dance!" He challenged. "I accept." Tucker stood up and started doing said dance. Personally I never liked the movie but I have to admit that seeing Blood Elves do it is pretty funny, but Tucker doing said dance is not funny. It was pitiful, he fell over twice and eventually pulled a muscle.

End Clip-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Said technology liker then walked up to Danny and Sam. "Hey guys. What are you doing?" He asked. "Trying to save what little bits of our reputation we have left." Danny answered. "It's awful! All the other Goths are laughing at me!" Sam cried. "Well why don't you guys tell them a bunch of embarrassing things about me? Maybe they'll forget all about you guys." Tucker jokingly suggested. "Tucker that's brilliant!" Danny yelled. "No! Guys I was just kidding!" Techno Geek Man pleaded.

"Did you know that while Sam and I have done things that I'm not allowed to tell you about Tucker's never even kissed a girl?" Danny informed us. "Except me that one time." Sam muttered. "What was that?" The halfa asked, his eyes glowing green. "Nothing honey." She replied. "Tucker sleeps with his PDA like a teddy bear." Sam added trying to change the subject. "I have so kissed a girl! I made out with Jazz last week." Tucker said proudly. Danny promptly fainted.

"Danny, Danny, WAKE UP!" Sam yelled to the unconscious ghost child while violently shaking him. "I'm up! I'm up! STOP SHAKING ME!" He yelled back. Sam ceased the action. "Ugh, I had the weirdest dream. Tucker made out with my sister." He told Sam. "I did." Tucker informed the halfa who then fainted yet again. "Tucker, help me get his clothes off." Sam commanded. "NO WAY!" He had no idea what Sam wanted to do but all of his guesses were very unpleasant. In actuality Sam was merely going to give him another cold shower. She dragged Danny back to their trailer and put him on the bed.

"Okay Sam, you can do this." The Goth told herself as she prepared to strip Danny. It wasn't that she was afraid of seeing him naked, living together meant they had to get used to that rather quickly and for other reasons, simply Sam was afraid that she would never get him into the shower and instead to "other things" to the passed out halfa. Thankfully Sam didn't. A few minutes later the familiar yell of "AHHH! COOOOOOLLLLDDDD!" rang threw the trailer.

Later Danny sat on the bed with a towel on; Sam had put her arm around him. "I can't believe Tucker and my sister like each other!" He exclaimed. "It's so weird, it doesn't make any sense." He looked down. Sam then patted him on the back, "I think your problem is deeper then just shock." Sam told him, Danny only nodded. "Why don't you tell Sammy all about it?" She suggested. "Well, when I was five I really wanted a puppy…" Two hours later Danny finally ceased ranting about his childhood. "Thanks for listing Sam, I actually feel a lot better now." He said and then hugged the Goth. Sam returned the hug and then looked to the camera. "Do you mind? We're trying to have a moment here." She complained. "Yeah, go watch somebody else." Danny added.

In respect for them let's watch somebody else, like Vlad. He was drinking an espresso coffee and looking a picture of Maddie. "Oh sweet Maddie, why must you love that fat oaf. Huh? I'm being spied on! AHHHHHH!" The paranoid billionaire jumped off his seat but the coffee he was holding spilled into his lap. Did I forget to mention it was very hot coffee? "MY LAP IS BURNING!" Vlad continued to jump up and down yelling about being in extreme pain. Finally he stubbed his toe and fell over.

The older than Danny halfa then got up and proceeded to hop on one foot while clutching the stubbed toe one. Hopping forward Vlad eventually made it to his trailer, but alas the door was jammed. He pulled and pulled until finally the door flew open and hit him in the head. The sound of door colliding with skull rang through the area. Meanwhile in Danny and Sam' trailer they were kissing only to be interrupted by said noise. "What was that?" Sam asked. "Probably nothing, now where were we?" Danny replied. Sam giggled and the two started kissing again.

Outside his trailer Vlad laid still, moaning in pain. He then looked up and saw the camera was still looking at him. "AHHHH!" Vlad jumped up shrugging off the pain and ran away looking back to see the camera was following. Because he wasn't looking forward Vlad crashed into one side of Danny and Sam's trailer. Half unconscious he phased threw the wall and landed on their bed. Danny and Sam screamed in shock. Thinking that Vlad had been spying on them, Sam grabbed a pillow and began to hit Vlad over the head with it. "Take that you sicko!" She yelled. In the words of his father Danny muttered to himself "Man that's hot."

The door to the trailer opened and the lovebirds (don't let them know I called them that.) literally kicked Vlad out. He landed on his butt with a sickening crack. "Wugh, whosyodaddy?" He sputtered, on the verge of passing out. Vlad then began stumbling towards the set room place. He then saw Tucker walking towards him. "Trucker! Yelp me!" He yelled to the techno geek. "Huh?" Tucker asked. "Pain everywhere, pillow make hurt." He replied. Vlad was becoming more and more delusional and soon he saw Tucker as Maddie. "Oh, Maddie I loves you!" He said to Tucker and leaned in for a kiss, thinking of course it was Danny's mom. Tucker had no idea what was wrong with Mr. Masters so he did the most reasonable thing. He kicked Vlad where you **do not** want to be kicked. Vlad doubled over in pain and Tucker yelled at him "Sicko!" before running away.

Of course I'm not yet ready to end his torture, so for that reason alone Vlad found the strength to get up and he began searching for a doctor. Unfortunately Tucker had been running around telling everyone about "The Sicko" and so an angry mob had amassed to hunt Vlad down. "Look there he is!" Tucker shouted. "Let's get him!" the others angry mob members yelled. Vlad screamed like a little girl and ran away. The mob was in hot pursuit, finally Vlad went ghost and flew away. "Darn." The mob said. "Who wants cookies?" Tucker's mom asked. "We do!" everyone said and they all went to have super yummy cookies.

But Vlad was too hurt and tired to stay ghost for long. He turned human and fell out of the sky. Billionaire man had just enough power left to turn intangible before he fell through the roof of a trailer. Vlad landed on Danny and Sam's bed… again. This time they were doing more than just kissing so as you can expect their reaction to Vlad was **a lot** worse and **a lot **more painful for Vlad. Instead of being gracious enough to kick him out the door, Danny and Sam through Vlad out a window he was way too small for. "AND STAY OUT!" Danny yelled at him. Vlad of course landed on his head. Finished with their cookies the angry mob resumed chasing him. Vlad just barely managed to hide in a near by trailer. Of course he was right outside Danny and Sam's.

A ghostly wail rocked through the trailer, destroying the door. Vlad was also blown out by said wail. At the rate he flew through air Vlad hit the filming studio's wall so hard a Vlad-shaped hole was left. Somehow he still managed to get up. "Ugh, this is the worst day ever. GAH! THE CAMERA'S STILL HERE!" He ran at full speed towards, well Vlad didn't know where he was going just to keep running. The angry mob was once again on his trail and it looked like it was over for Vlad. But I'm not that cruel. He then fell into a conviently placed pit covered with soft padding. "He fell in a pit. Let's give up." Tucker said. Vlad sighed in relief. Then he heard something, Danny and Sam were standing at the edge of the pit… with buckets full of venomous snakes. "Bombs away!" Sam yelled and the two emptied their buckets into the pit. They then looked to the camera. "Sorry we kind of blew you guys off." Danny apologized. "But I hope Vlad gave you a good time in our absence." Sam added.

* * *

Originally this chapter was going to be about Tucker's embarrassing secrets as suggested by piloneo. Unfortunately I couldn't come up with much so I added Vlad in and that's how this chapter came to be. And here is a special announcement from our two favorite lovebirds (sorry guys I couldn't resist calling you that).

Danny and Sam: WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

Danny: Anyway we need your help. Insane Guy of DOOM has run out of ideas for this story.

Sam: So unless you want the next chapter to be the last please oh please gives some suggestions for us. Like what episodes would you like bloopers of or ideas for funny clips of some off set antics?

Danny and Sam: Pwease. (Make big puppy dog eyes.)

You heard them!


	5. Sorry, Just an Author's Note

Just a little author's note chapter. I will only make bloopers for episodes I have seen. Those are all of seasons 1 and 2 and Urban Jungle. I haven't seen any other episodes of season 3 (But I may be able to do your Phantom Planet blooper BeAuTyMaRkEd14, as it doesn't have to mention anything about the episode aside from them getting together.) Chapter 5 will hopefully be coming soon. I don't know what it will be about yet though.

Insane Guy of DOOM!


	6. A Chapter Full of Outtakes

Okay everyone, here's some news on my stories. Jazz Fenton's Heck is still on hiatus. I don't know how many more chapters this story is going to get. I might make another chapter for The Unofficial Guide to Making an OC Halfa, Sam's Gummy Bat Addiction (Working Title) will either be its own story or a one-shot in the Random Zone, and I'm thinking of making a (Gasp!) serious not comedy Warcraft story. Calvin at Camp, Flintlocke and The Random Zone will continue to be updated sporadically. Anyway here's the next chapter. Also please visit my fourms which have links on my profile. Its really lonely there with only three posts all together. 2 were made by me.

* * *

Within the pit of venomous snakes poor Vlad had given up on life. He still screamed desperately until he realized… that the snakes were made of rubber. Now let's go to someone who's not been in the story so far. Danny walked up to a trailer, not just any trailer, but the one Jazz was currently residing in. Instead of knocking he phased through the door and went inside. It was modeled the same way as his but the décor was completely different. Books were everywhere including "How to Deal with a Ghost Obsessed Family for a Brother for Know It Alls". As he walked towards the bedroom while calling "Jazz! Where are you?" Danny stepped on an unfinished paper she had written titled "Who the Heck is Paul?" he opened the door and saw a pretty normal bedroom. The bed of course was not as large as Danny and Sam's as Jazz did not share her trailer with anyone but Danny feared that may change. 

This was when his sister walked out of the bathroom and jumped in surprise at seeing Danny. "Don't you ever knock?" She asked. Danny then walked up Ms. Know it All could clearly see he was in protective brother mode. "You and Tucker like each other!" He accused. "Who told you?!" Jazz asked in shock. "I know things. I'm just cool like that." Danny replied. "So, how long has this been going on and how far have you two gone?" He questioned her. "What's with the interrogation? I never treated you like this about Sam." Jazz countered. "Yes you have! You gave me a long talk about unwanted pregnancies and relationships when Sam and I started living together." Danny reminded her. "Uh, well, look Sam in a bikini!" Jazz yelled. "Where?" Danny asked looking around. Meanwhile Jazz was nearly out the door. "Hah!" She cheered.

Five minutes later Jazz found herself tied to a chair with Danny interrogating her. "How far have you and Tucker gone?" He asked. "None of your business." She told him. "Have you seen each other naked?" Danny asked. "WHAT!?" Jazz replied. "Danny I have the right to see anyone I want and you do not need to know anything about Tucker and my self's private relationship." She told him. "So you admit it!" Danny deduced. "No! I didn't admit to anything." Jazz pleaded. "I guess I'll have to take things up a notch to make you talk." Danny said. "While I do that watch this clip viewers."

Outtake "Phantom Planet" (Well not really) ------------------------------------------------------

It was the day that the final episode "Phantom Planet" was going to be filmed. Only now everyone had been given the script. Sam ran happily to her lover with wonderful news. "Danny! Danny! Guess what?" She asked overfilling with joy. "The pregnancy test came out positive?" Danny guessed hopefully, Sam hung her head. "No, turns out it was stomach flu after all." She said sadly "But on the bright side look. We finally get together!" She added. Danny jumped for joy. "Let's celebrate!" He cheered. They began celebrating by making out. What they hadn't noticed at the time was Jazz and Tucker watching them. "Why don't we celebrate too, just for the heck of it Jazzykins?" Tucker whispered to her. "You just want to make out don't you Tuckery oh I can't think of a cute pet name for you!" She replied. "Who cares?" Tucker told her. The two ran off.

Later they were filming one of the DXS kisses but after a minute they still hadn't stopped. "Guys. Stop kissing now." Butch told them. All that did was egg them on and pretty soon their kiss was getting PG-13 rated. "Okay you leave me no choice." Butch then pulled out a crowbar and walked toward them. "I'm really going to enjoy this." He thought to himself.

End Outtake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked out of Jazz's trailer. "Well that got ugly." He said to himself. "I'm glad we had this talk Jazz." Danny told her on his way out. "Wait, Danny, I'm still tied to the chair. Help me! Danny? Anybody?" Jazz yelled. As he continued to walk away Danny found Sam reading a letter. "Hey Sam, what's that." He asked. "Oh it's some letter from somebody called piloneo asked why my clothes were changing in Mystery Meat so much. Well that's a good question.

Outtake "Mystery Meat"------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch as well as everyone else was confused. Every time they finished a scene Sam ran off and came back for the next one wearing a different outfit. "Okay what's with the constant outfit changes Sam?" Mr. Hartman asked. "Uh, he's on to me!" She then ran away and, her hair fell off! "I don't get it!" Jack announced. "That wasn't Sam, duh." Butch explained. "You know, I don't think any of them were Sam." Danny said. "So you think a bunch of crazy people kidnapped Sam and dressed up as her so they could be on TV?" Butch guessed. "Exactly!" Danny exclaimed. "And I don't suppose you have any proof do you?" Mr. Hartman asked. At that moment the janitor's closet door opened and Sam, hog tied and gagged with a gym sock, fell out. "Mmmph! Mmpph! Mmppher Mpph!" She yelled. "There's a boy trapped in well? I'm on it!" Jack announced. He then ran off singing "Dun a nun a nun a nun a JACK MAN!"

Meanwhile Danny had phased the ropes and gag off Sam. She gasped for air and then began to explain what had happened. "Danny you'll never believe it. A bunch of crazy people kidnapped me, tied me up, and the dressed up like me so they could be on the show!" At this Danny smiled smugly at Butch.

End Outtake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can still taste that gym sock." Sam reminisced. "How come I never have crazy people try to impersonate me?" Danny asked to no one in particular. Random outtake time!

Outtake "Memory Blank"----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The part where Sam reverted to her normal attire instead of the pink clothes was the scene being filmed. Sam ripped them off to reveal her regular clothes underneath, or at least that's what she wanted to do. Instead Sam ended up ripping all of her clothes off. "AHH!" She yelled while trying to cover herself. "Don't worry Sam I'll cover you!" Danny yelled and jumped on top of her in a sweet but idiotic attempt to protect her dignity. "Danny… can't breath… crushing me…"

Later they were filming "the wish" scene. Sam was at the fountain "Hey, Butch? How can I recognize Desiree when I never saw her?" She asked. "Uh, don't question the script!" Butch replied. "Do we go on now?" George W. **Bush** (I don't mean the president) asked; he was one of the evil plants. "No." Butch told them. "Hey, we should have an entire episode about evil plants!" Undergrowth in generic plant form suggested. From that Urban Jungle was born but that's in chapter 3. Anyway Sam said "I sometimes wish I never met you, Danny Fenton." Danny the walked up to her. "Hi I'm Danny!" He said clearly faking it. "Huh? This isn't in the script." Butch stated. "Why hello Danny." Sam told him, playing along. "You're hot! Wanna make out?" Danny asked. "Sure." The two linked arms and went off to their trailer. "Hey, Danny, Sam! We're not done filming! Hey! Oh, why do I bother?" Mr. Hartman sighed.

End Outtake---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why you should never ever make a half monkey half pony monster to please your love." Danny lectured. "Isn't enough to know that they ruined a pony to make a gift for you?" Sam asked. The two burst out laughing. Well that's all for this chapter folks. I'm sorry but I'm really having trouble keeping this story going. It may end soon.

* * *

On a lighter note there were a couple of references to various things in this chapter. Who ever guesses what "Books were everywhere including "How to Deal with a Ghost Obsessed Family for a Brother for Know It Alls"." Also "Danny stepped on an unfinished paper she had written titled "Who the Heck is Paul?"" and Danny and Sam discussion about monster ponies are from gets to request a one shot from me or a specific thing to be included in one of my stories. Hint: You can find the references in my other stories. But I won't tell you which ones. Hehe! 

P.S. luzzezita20 I'll try to put Gregor in somewhere. But I can't think of how to add him in.


End file.
